Oil Slider
is Oil Man's Special Weapon from Mega Man Powered Up. It shoots out a blob of oil that flattens on the ground if it doesn't hit a target. While on the ground, it can be ridden by Mega Man and Oil Man like a snowboard. Only one oil pool can be present at a time, so the player must either ride it or wait a while for it to disappear. The user automatically moves forward while sliding on the oil, and when there's enough speed, it can be used to attack enemies by jumping. Mega Man and Oil Man can get off the oil board by holding UP then jumping (which also allows the user to double jump using it) or running into a wall of some sort, and it floats automatically in water. Oil Man can jump higher than Mega Man with it. However, if the user jumps onto the oil as it's floating underwater, it can still be ridden like a snowboard as normal, and it will continue to float upwards even as it is riden, allowing the user to ride it along the water's surface. Like many weapons with secondary effects in the series, the oil blob or pool does minimal damage by itself, but the "oil sled" does much more and can take out enemy shields, though if the user isn't careful, he will very likely take damage from anything that isn't immediately destroyed by it. Oil Slider is Elec Man's weakness. It is also used by Copy Robot (when copying Mega Man or Oil Man) and Wily Machine 1. Those two and Oil Man (as a boss) can release several oil blobs instead of only one at a time, causing their opponent to slip when walking on them. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man Powered Up (New Style only). *''For Oil Slider, the first number is damage done with the oil blob; the second number is damage done when hitting a boss while sliding on the oil sled.'' *''For Copy Robot, the first set of numbers are listed assuming the player plays as Mega Man when not equipped with any Special Weapon. The second set of damage numbers is when Copy Mega Man is equipped with Thunder Beam, since his stats will match that of Elec Man's when using it.'' *''An asterisk (*) indicates the weapon will cause a weakness reaction for that boss as well as inflicting damage.'' *''For Wily Machine's two forms, using Oil Slider while he is currently using Thunder Beam will inflict four units of damage and knocks him back. Otherwise, it will inflict normal damage.'' Other media Oil Slider's only other appearance is in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. Oil Man had used oil in several ways, like to vandalize Light Labs while lying in wait for Roll to arrive home to abduct her as bait for the other six Robot Masters. He uses Oil Slider to capture Cut Man and Ice Man and later when he and Time Man fight against Mega Man, including spraying Mega Man with it after the latter pulled the "slick trick" of holding off Guts Man and Elec Man with the Ice Slasher to buy Agent Krantz time to save Roll. Although Mega Man himself never copied the ability, he took advantage of the oil around the floor to slide on it during the battle. After his defeat and joining Light Labs, Oil Man used his abilities for good. In Issue 12, Oil Man used his oil alongside the respective Special Weapons of Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man, and Elec Man, to take out some Sniper Joes guarding the gates of Wily Castle, aided largely by Time Man's Time Slow ability. In Roll With It, Oil Man made use of the Oil Slider to slide on the water to aid in rescuing several people and absorb the oil leaking from a ship that had run aground and was about to sink, alongside Roll, Rush, Quake Woman, and the then-recently activated Splash Woman. However, his body became heavy with all the oil he absorbed and could not use Oil Slider while carying a person he found, the ship's captain, requiring help to save him. Gallery ArchieOilSlider.png|Oil Man using Oil Slider in the Mega Man comic. ArchieOilSliding.jpg|Mega Man using "Oil Slider" in the Mega Man comic. Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man: Powered Up items Category:Liquid weapons